footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Egypt national football team
Javier Aguirre | asst_coach = Osama Nabih | captain = Essam El-Hadary | most_caps = Ahmed Hassan (184) | top_scorer = Hossam Hassan (69) | home_stadium = Cairo International Stadium Borg El Arab Stadium | capacity = | fifa_code = EGY | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 9 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 75 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 11 | lowest_elo_ranking = 62 | kit_image = | first_international = 2–0 (Ghent, Belgium; 28 August 1920) | biggest_win = 15–0 (Jakarta, Indonesia; 15 November 1963) | biggest_defeat = 11–3 (Amsterdam, Netherlands; 10 June 1928) | world_cup_apps = 3 | world_cup_first_app = 1934 | world_cup_best = Group stage, 1934 and 1990 | regional_cup_name = Africa Cup of Nations | regional_cup_apps = 23 | regional_cup_first_app = 1957 | regional_cup_best = Champions, 1957, 1959, 1986, 1998, 2006, 2008, and 2010 }} The Egypt national football team (al-Muntakhab al-Miṣrīy al-Waṭanīy li-Kurat al-Qadam, literally "The Egyptian National Selection for Football"), nicknamed "The Pharaohs", represents Egypt in international association football and is governed by the Egyptian Football Association (EFA), the governing body for football in Egypt. The team plays its home games at Borg El Arab Stadium in Alexandria, and their current head coach is Héctor Cúper. Egypt is the most successful national team in Africa, having won the Africa Cup of Nations on a record seven occasions: the inaugural edition in 1957 and on home soil in 1959, as well as the 1986 edition, Burkina Faso in 1998, 2006, Ghana in 2008 and Angola in 2010 edition. Egypt has also been as high as ninth in the FIFA World Rankings, making the team one of only three African national teams to enter the world's top ten. Despite their continental record, Egypt has so far made only two appearances in the World Cup (in 1934 and 1990), failing to win a game on both occasions. The Egypt national team was the first African and Middle Eastern team to qualify to the World Cup. History 2018 FIFA World Cup On 8 October 2017, Egypt qualified for the 2018 World Cup after a 2–1 win over Congo. The two goals were scored by Mohamed Salah with the second one in a dramatic last minute penalty. Egypt was placed in Group A with the hosts Russia, Uruguay and Saudi Arabia. It is notable that this World Cup will be the first in which Egypt plays against a non-European team. The first match against Uruguay was without Egypt's key player, Mohamed Salah. The lack of pace made Egypt struggled to get a single goal, and at the last minutes Uruguay's José Giménez scored a goal, which ended in a defeat for Egypt. Despite joined by Salah, Egypt was still losing in the second game against Russia. This means an elimination for the Egyptians. Results and fixtures Matches played in last 12 months, as well as any future scheduled matches. 2017 |score = 1–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Abdel Hakim |goals2 = |stadium = Petro Sport Stadium |location = Cairo, Egypt |attendance = 100 |referee = Mahmoud El Banna (Egypt) |result = W }} |score = 1–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Khenissi |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Olympique de Radès |location = Radès, Tunisia |attendance = 45,000 |referee = Bouchaïb El Ahrach (Morocco) |result = L }} |team1 = |score = 1–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = El Sheikh |goals2 = Banoun |stadium = Alexandria Stadium |location = Alexandria, Egypt |attendance = |referee = Mohamed Ragab Omar (Libya) |result = D }} |team1 = |score = 3–1 |aggregatescore = 4–2 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = El Yamiq Makran Boulahroud |goals2 = Semmoumy |stadium = Prince Moulay Abdellah Stadium |location = Rabat, Morocco |attendance = |referee = Sadok Selmi (Tunisia) |result = L }} |score = 1–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Okwi |goals2 = |stadium = Mandela National Stadium |location = Kampala, Uganda |attendance = 30,000 |referee = Ali Lemghaifry (Mauritania) |result = L }} |score = 1–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = M. Salah |goals2 = |stadium = Borg El Arab Stadium |location = Alexandria, Egypt |attendance = 80,000 |referee = Victor Gomes (South Africa) |result = W }} |score = 2–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = M. Salah |goals2 = Bouka Moutou |stadium = Borg El Arab Stadium |location = Alexandria, Egypt |attendance = 86,000 |referee = Bakary Gassama (Gambia) |result = W }} |score = 1–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Gyasi |goals2 = Shikabala |stadium = Cape Coast Sports Stadium |location = Cape Coast, Ghana |attendance = 14,000 |referee = Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) |result = D }} 2018 |score = 2–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Ronaldo |goals2 = M. Salah |stadium = Letzigrund |location = Zürich, Switzerland |attendance = 19,869 |referee = Paolo Mazzoleni (Italy) |result = L }} |score = 0–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Karelis |stadium = Letzigrund |location = Zürich, Switzerland |attendance = 2,000 |referee = Adrien Jaccottet (Switzerland) |result = L }} |score = 1–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Al Ansari |goals2 = Ashraf |stadium = Jaber Al Ahmad International Stadium |location = Kuwait City, Kuwait |attendance = 20,000 |referee = Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) |result = D }} |score = 0–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Atleti Azzurri d'Italia |location = Bergamo, Italy |attendance = 3,883 |referee = Paolo Mazzoleni (Italy) |result = D }} |score = 3–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = R. Lukaku E. Hazard Fellaini |goals2 = |stadium = King Baudouin Stadium |location = Brussels, Belgium |attendance = |referee = Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) |result = L }} |score = 0–1 |team2 = |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |goals1 = |goals2 = Giménez |stadium = Ekaterinburg Arena |location = Yekaterinburg, Russia |attendance = 20,015 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |result = L }} |score = 1–3 |team2 = |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |goals1 = Fathy Cheryshev Dzyuba |goals2 = Salah |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium |location = Saint Petersburg, Russia |attendance = 64,468 |referee = Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) |result = L }} |score = v |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Volgograd Arena |location = Volgograd, Russia |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Egypt |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Egypt |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Swaziland |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Egypt |attendance = |referee = |result = }} 2019 |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Niger |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Players Current squad The following 23 players were called up for the 2018 FIFA World Cup squad. Caps and goals as of 19 June 2018 consequent to the match against Russia. |caps=158|goals=0|club=Al Taawoun|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=78|goals=2|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Los Angeles|clubnat=USA}} |caps=47|goals=1|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=128|goals=3|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=53|goals=1|club=Al Fateh|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Wigan Athletic|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=63|goals=5|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|goals=2|club=Al Raed|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=39|goals=6|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=27|goals=2|club=Kasımpaşa|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=27|goals=4|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=58|goals=34|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|goals=3|club=Al Ittihad|clubnat=KSA}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for the team in the last 12 months. |caps=3|goals=0|club=Al Wehda|clubnat=KSA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=El-Entag El-Harby|clubnat=EGY|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Lens|clubnat=FRA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Al Assiouty|clubnat=EGY|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Orlando City|clubnat=USA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=21|goals=3|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 12 November 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Smouha|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 5 September 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Misr Lel Makkasa|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 18 August 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Smouha|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 18 August 2017}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al Ain|clubnat=UAE|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=ENPPI|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Al Faisaly|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 8 October 2017}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Al Taawoun|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 8 October 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Ismaily|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 8 October 2017}} |caps=3|goals=2|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 5 September 2017}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Al Mokawloon|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 18 August 2017}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Zamalek|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 18 August 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Ismaily|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 18 August 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Ismaily|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 18 August 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Ismaily|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 18 August 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al Shabab|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 18 August 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al Masry|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 18 August 2017}} |caps=18|goals=3|club=HJK|clubnat=FIN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=16|goals=5|club=Braga|clubnat=POR|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al Masry|clubnat=EGY|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Étoile du Sahel|clubnat=TUN|latest=v. , 12 November 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Smouha|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 8 October 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 18 August 2017}} INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury. PRE Preliminary squad / standby. RET Retired from the national team. SUS Player suspended. WD Player withdrew from the squad for non-injury related reasons. Current coaching staff Honours African competitions *'Africa Cup of Nations' :Winners (7): 1957, 1959, 1986, 1998, 2006, 2008, 2010 (Most successful team) :Runners-up (2): 1962, 2017 :Third place (3): 1963, 1970, 1974 :Fourth place (3): 1976, 1980, 1984 * All-Africa Games :Champions (2): 1987, 1995 :Third place (1): 1973 * Afro-Asian Cup of Nations :Runners-up (2): 1988, 2007 * Nile Basin Tournament :Champions (1): 2011 (Most successful team) Arabic competitions * Pan Arabic Games :Champions (4): 1953, 1965, 1992, 2007 (Most successful team) :Runners-up (1): 1961 * Arab Cup of Nations :Champions (1): 1992 :Third Place (1): 1988 * Palestine Cup of Nations :Champions (2): 1972, 1975 (Most successful team) Other competitions [[Football at the Mediterranean Games|'Mediterranean Games']] :Champions (1): 1955 :Silver Medalist (1): 1951 :Bronze Medalist (1): 1983 External links * Egyptian Football Discussion and News site * Egyptian FA official site * Egyptian Players * Egyptian Soccer and Sports * All About Egyptian Soccer * Information on National team and club football in Egypt * Pharaohs scaling football's pyramid. Category:Egypt Category:African national association football teams Category:UEFA international teams